


睫毛

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violent Crime, Multi, Top Garland/Bottom Brooklyn, Why Did I Write This?, i wanted to write some yumejoshi stuff actually but, implied sex with strangers, some really psycho shit coated with fluff i think?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 【剧情】甜蜜的二人早餐，不怎么甜蜜的聊天话题，以及甜蜜（某种意义上？）的结尾。（其实我也不知道怎么概括这篇的剧情。还是请直接看警告吧。）【说明与警告】> 无任何直白的血腥/暴力/色情描写，因此分级设为M。但容易对相关内容感到不适的人士请【慎重考虑】是否阅读。> 含有对以下内容的暗示：性，和陌生人的性关系，恶性犯罪。> 请【绝对不要】【以任何方式】模仿任何犯罪行为。> 本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。
Relationships: Brooklyn Masefield | Brooklyn Kingston/Garland Siebald, Garland Siebald/Original Female Character(s)





	睫毛

**Author's Note:**

> （考虑到正好是spooky season+内容比较诡异……Happy Halloween? XD）

“……总之，一切正常。——茶还是咖啡？”布鲁克林转过头问，手停在橱门前。

“茶就好。今天稍微多加些蜂蜜吧。”你打开冰箱门，“想吃煎蛋饼吗？”

“那当然再好不过了。”

于是你从冰箱里拿出装鸡蛋的盒子，还有牛奶和黄油。在你端着这些东西挪动到炉子跟前时布鲁克林补充道：“要特别松软的那种哟。”

“放心。”你咧嘴微笑起来。

这是一个宁静的上午。明媚的阳光照进室内，窗外则是干净的蓝天。你感到十分惬意。

你把煎锅放到炉子上的时候，旁边壶里的水刚好烧开了。布鲁克林探过身来提水壶。

这时你注意到他右手的食指节上缠着一片创可贴。

“你的手……”你指出。

“嗯？这个吗？”他举起那根食指，“今天被酸烧了一下，不小心溅出来的。但不要紧。被开水烫到说不定还更严重一些。”

“遇到麻烦了？”

“没有。一切顺利。”

布鲁克林说着，转过头来想吻你。你稍微慢了一拍才迎上他的嘴唇。

“怎么了？”他问。

“最好不要紧，”你故意皱皱眉说，“我可不希望你的手上留下烧伤疤痕这种东西。”

布鲁克林笑了：“绝对不会。我保证。”

他快速地搂了一下你的腰，然后重新提走了水壶。

而你转过身，继续准备煎蛋。

十三分钟之后你端着两盘煎蛋（特别松软的那种，正如布鲁克林刚才要求的）坐到了餐桌旁。桌上已经摆好了餐具和两杯热茶。

“谢谢。”布鲁克林笑眯眯地接过了自己的那盘。

你同样笑着，说了一声“不客气”，然后拿起叉子扎进了特别松软的煎蛋里。但就在这时，布鲁克林望向你的目光忽然凝固住了。

“等一下，葛伦。”

“怎么……”

他收起笑容凑近，伸手用拇指和食指在你脸上颧骨的位置轻轻拈了一下，然后拿到自己面前仔细查看起来。

“眼睫毛。”

他把手指伸到你面前。你定睛一看，他的指尖上确实粘着一根细而黑的短毛。

“很明显，不是你的也不是我的。”

确实。你的心略微一沉。

“那看来……”

“是昨晚那个女孩子的。”布鲁克林平静地说。

“不会吧。”

这也太尴尬了。

“真糟糕啊，居然把这种证据留下了。”布鲁克林继续审视那根睫毛，“你洗脸洗得还不够仔细哦，葛伦。……还是说这次你忽然情不自禁地想留下点什么纪念？”

“我洗脸可是很认真的。”你辩解道。

“开玩笑啦，不要紧张。”布鲁克林又笑了，摆摆手，“我希望你昨晚过得愉快，因为我今天也很享受。”

“那可真是难得啊。还很少有谁能同时让你和我满意呢。”你评论道。

“也许因为是年轻女孩子吧。”布鲁克林耸耸肩。

说完，他站了起来。

“怎么了？”你问。

布鲁克林晃晃仍然拈着那根睫毛的手：“去把这个处理掉啊。——打火机还在厨房吧？”

“一直在那里。不过有这个必要吗？烧焦东西的味道很难闻。”

“当然有了。”布鲁克林一本正经地说，“以防万一嘛。”

“好吧，以防万一。”你赞同道。

于是布鲁克林转身朝厨房的方向走去。但刚一到门口，他像忽然想起了什么似的回过头来。

你只得再次放下刚扎进煎蛋里的叉子：“又怎么了，亲爱的？”

“趁现在去把你自己重新洗干净。”布鲁克林带着你最爱的那种暧昧表情命令道。

“哇哦，”你不由得扬起眉毛，“不想借着满足的心情先睡个懒觉休息一下吗？庆祝的话什么时候都可以。”

“不，”布鲁克林干脆地回绝道，“因为我现在突然兴致特别高。——难道说 _你_ 需要休息一下吗？”

他有些滑稽地眯起眼睛瞧你。于是你报以一个意味深长的笑容。

“只是不想让你太累而已。”

“哦，你最好可以。”布鲁克林丢下这句，走进了厨房。

你哈哈大笑，端起了手边的茶杯。

……

站在花洒下方冲洗的时候，你一低头，望见了脚下排水口处的小小漩涡。

洗澡水混合着沐浴露的泡沫，打着旋儿流动。再平常不过的景象。

但你忽然无端地回想起了那个女孩子的眼睛。——圆润的，闪亮的，有着长而浓密的睫毛的美丽眼睛。

你略微摇摇头，掬起一捧热水泼洒到自己脸上，揉搓起来。

……似乎还真的稍微有点可惜。那双眼睛，现在大概已经和她身上的其它部分一起被酸液溶解、混合着脏水流进不知哪里的下水道了吧。

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 说实话其实我本来是荷尔蒙上头想搞一篇葛伦相关梦女文学的……但是脑着脑着觉得单纯的梦女文学未免太无趣了，最后不知怎么就变成了这样hhhh 第一次尝试这种略带悬疑的题材+逐渐切黑的写法，希望您看得开心！
> 
> 如果喜欢的话还请留下一颗小红心~ 当然评论交流也很欢迎！
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
